


Scattered Summer

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Shade Academy (RWBY), Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), will tag characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: The Summer Maiden has not been seen in years. Both sides are looking for her, hoping to use her for their own purposes, but she might be closer to home than anyone might suspect.
Kudos: 6





	Scattered Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do my own take on the Summer Maiden before we see her in the show. This chapter is a sort of prologue, and then we'll get to the real meat of the story later. Enjoy!

*approximately one month before the Vytal Festival Tournament*

"It is good to hear from you again, Theodore."

"It is good to hear from you as well, Ozpin," the headmaster of Shade Academy replies. Behind him, the afternoon sun shines brightly through the window, and students can be seen roaming in the courtyard outside. However, he pays no attention to the happenings outside his office, keeping his attention on the projection of the Beacon headmaster in front of him. "I trust that my students are in good hands at your school as they prepare for the upcoming tournament?"

"Of course," Ozpin replies immediately. "Beacon Academy is honored to host this year's festivities. We have taken every measure to make sure that everything is running smoothly."

"That is good to hear. I must say, some of the news that has been coming out of Vale recently has had me quite concerned."

"Ah, yes, well things have been—interesting, lately, but I can assure you that things are under control." Ozpin sighs, taking a sip from his mug of coffee. "But enough about that for now. I'm afraid that time is running short, and I was hoping to check in with you about the status of the Summer Maiden."

Now it's the Shade Academy's headmaster's turn to sigh. "The status of the Summer Maiden has not changed since the last time we spoke. We do not have any new knowledge of her whereabouts. The details about her situation have already been explained to you at length."

"If you don't mind humoring me for a moment and going over the facts of the matter once more, I'd appreciate it. Perhaps there is something that we've all been overlooking."

Theodore sighs again. "As I've told you before, the Summer Maiden came into her powers while she was a student at Shade Academy. She proved herself to be an excellent candidate and trained diligently to master her new abilities, but upon her graduation from this academy she rejected our suggestion to stay in the city where she would be more protected, instead choosing to travel around the kingdom to provide aid to remote villages." He pauses to sip from his cup of tea. "A noble decision, no doubt, but it was one that made it difficult to keep track of her."

"But you do have some idea of her whereabouts after she left Shade Academy, I presume?"

"Of course. While she has not been seen in the city since her departure, we have received reports of a woman matching her description wielding the powers of a maiden in various far-flung corners of the kingdom. Unfortunately, those rumors dried up around four years ago, and we have neither heard from her nor received word of her location since then. If she has not passed the powers down to a successor, then she clearly does not want to be found, and is going to great lengths to remain hidden."

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "But there is always the possibility that someone else has inherited the title of the Summer Maiden, is there not?"

"Yes, there is always that possibility. And if that does happen to be the case, it will make the task of locating her far more difficult."

"I do want to remind you that in light of our current circumstances, particularly after what happened to the Fall Maiden, that the matter of locating and ensuring the safety of the Summer Maiden must be considered a matter of the utmost importance."

"Believe me, I understand the importance of determining her whereabouts, but I also understand the importance of going about our search carefully. We must be careful when attempting to find her that we do not draw too much attention to what we are doing, or we risk drawing too much attention to the matter and risk her falling into the hands of those that would harm her and take her powers."

"Well, I will trust that you understand the gravity of the situation, and that you will keep me updated on any developments in the search."

"Of course. You have my word."

"Well, then, it was good to speak to you again, Theodore. I hope to hear from you again soon."

"It was good to hear from you as well, Ozpin."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
